


Nothing Left To Give You.

by AlyxJamieRae, Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I've been listening to 'Nothing' and '27' by Natasha all day, and I keep seeing Hollstein in my head when I listen to 'Nothing' so I made a fic. </p><p>Laura had heard Carmilla sing before, covers of new songs, covers of long forgotten songs. This time was different though. This time, it's goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Give You.

During the night, hardly able to keep your eyes closed from the worry, you here a faint voice from where you're laying on the floor. She's singing. You can barley make out the words so you slowly get up and move closer to the trap door. She stops for a moment, but once you settle close to the door, she starts up again. You figure that she's alone down there. You're filled with the sudden need to let her out, after the stories she told of her past, of her time spent in the coffin, there's no way she isn't scared down there. Maybe that's why she's singing. There's no music to accompany her, just her soft voice floating up to you. 

 _Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing left to give you_  
Oh I got nothing left to give you   
  
I got the devil on my breath, and an angel on my back   
Telling me no, but the words fall away   
For you   
And that stupid smile   
Biting your lip while I swing my hips   
For you   
But I got nothing, I got nothing else to give you   
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing left to give you 

You're breath catches in your throat at her words. There's no doubt in your mind that she's singing the words for you. It's not a song you've ever heard before, but it sounds too modern for it to be a long forgotten song that only she would remember. She wrote the song. She must have. Tears prick at your eyes of the thought of her alone, trying to put together the words she couldn't say to you anymore. That's you're fault, you never listened to her, not really, so the only way she could get through to you, was a song she had written. 

_The sun is starting to rise, and we're on the kitchen floor_  
_Empties everywhere_  
_I lose my mind for you, and that stupid smile_  
_So unforgiving_  
_I make bad decisions_  
_For you_  
  
_But I got nothing, I got nothing else to give you_  
_Oh I got nothing, I got nothing else to give you_

You let the tears fall freely down your cheeks. Her voice steadily becomes more emotional as you just lay there, she can sense your heartbeat you assume as the tears fall and splash onto the floorboards. The words flow endlessly through the trap door that holds the broken songbird you feel so much for. You want to say so much, but at the same time, you don't want to let her know your there, actually listening to her sing. You' rather it be one of those times that you both acknowledge happened, but never speak of.

_'Cause I gave it all away, and now there's nothing_  
_Oh there's nothing_  
_Yeah, I threw it all away_  
_And now there's nothing_  
_Oh there's nothing_  
  
_Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_  
_Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_

Hearing her say that she has nothing left to give, tears the hole that you've grown sadly to accept as one of the most normal things to happen to you during this whole crazy situation, heartbreak is something of which you don't have a concept of, or you used to think you didn't. Hearing the words pour from her lips, you're sure now you understand heartbreak. Not only for yourself, but for her as well. Your heart breaks for her, it breaks for the pain in her voice, it breaks for all she's been through, your heart breaks for you, but mostly for her. 

_And then you call me on the phone, and you say you wanna talk_  
_You're in too deep, then you slip and you fall_  
  
_But I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_  
_Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_  
_Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_  
_Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing_  
_For you_

You gasp slightly when the song finishes, when she finally goes quiet under the floor boards. Your not sure how long you both just sit there in the silence, letting the words that she sang wash over you. Soon you hear the trap door creak open. You hold your breath as she comes above the floor, she doesn't say a word, just looks over at you. You notice the stains on her face from crying, you see the fresh tears ready to fall. Neither of you speak, but you both know how this ends. That was her goodbye. Her final goodbye. She can't be what you want her to be, she isn't going to change, just because you want her to. She's letting you go. Tears fall from your eyes as you watch her. You want to her to wrap her arms around you, you want her to comfort you, tell you that you can both make it work. 

You know you can't make it work. You know she's not going to comfort you. You're never going to kiss her again. You never got the chance to tell her that you love her. It would just be meaningless words whispered into the night if you said it now. The words would fall on deaf ears. You had your chance to love her, and you let it slip away. Now she's letting you go, letting you find the love you crave and it breaks your heart. You want that kind of love, but you want it from her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Adibear13 for the support you always give me when it comes to my stories, and for the help with this story! 
> 
> Listen to both 'Nothing' and '27' https://vanlis.bandcamp.com/
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry for making it a trap


End file.
